blood_moonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Testing Page 2
K I W I Hey! I belong to BM-Z...? That sounds weird. Don't steal me! Ehh... Well, coding is by Avalon from the Heliosanctus Testing Wiki! A P P E A R A N C E Kiwi is a weird little gal. She has the signature thick body build of a MudWing, with a SkyWing neck, head, and wings. Her regular scales are thin and flexible, while the scales on her underbelly, lining her underbelly, lining her back, and on the top of her head are thick and plated. Her horns are curved like a MudWing's. Her eyes are wide an glossy. Her pupils are small and slitted, similar to a feline's. She has shiny white teeth, and each side of her mouth is nearly symmetrical to the other. Her tongue is wide, flat, and long. It is the color of swamp green, and so is the insides of her mouth. Kiwi's scales are mainly a sandy, scavenger-hide color. On her back are dark brown scales and swamp green spines. The scales beside her underbelly are electric red. The top of her head is dark brown with electric red patterns running towards her red horns. Her wings are dark brown with green blotches on her wingtips. They also have a subtle red shimmer to them. Her talons are red like her horns. Randomly scattered around Kiwi's body are blobs of swamp green scales. Her eyes are colorful. From top to bottom, they are green, brown, and red. In terms of accessories, Kiwi isn't one to overdress. On her tail is a small band with featheres attached to it by a chain. Kiwi's facial expressions usually include: a smile, a frown, or her resting b**** face. P E R S O N A L I T Y Kiwi is a modest being... sometimes. She's usually calm (in public, that is), and doesn't talk much. However, if you initiate a conversation with her, she will not stop talking. Especially if you talk about something she likes. Sometimes, she'll get bursts of energy if she hasn't moved for a while. When she has those bursts of energy, they usually last a few minutes, and those few minutes are the worse times to talk to her, give her sugar, or give her caffeine. Kiwi's sense of humor is pretty twisted. She usually laughs at dragons getting hurt. She also makes up really messed up jokes to share with her friends. On multiple occasions, she has scared other dragons and dragonets. While having a kind exterior, Kiwi can get mad at basically anything. When she's mad, she's passive-aggressive as hell. Expect sarcasm and jokes about egos when Kiwi is angry. Her list of things that upset her is long. Really long. Heck, Kiwi gets mad at stories her friends tell her. You probably already guessed at Kiwi isn't perfect, or the most optimistic. In fact, she's quite the pessimist. She cries a lot- not in public- but to herself when she's in bed. She thinks shes a burden to the world. She thinks she's not good enough. Kiwi is anything but egotistical. S T R E N G T H S + W E A K N E S S E S Kiwi is well adapted to long-range flying and walking. The thick scales on her back, sides, and stomach can protect her from some attacks and Pyrrhia's elements. However, her thinner scales are definite weak spots on her body. She's fairly used to hot climates, but gets extremely uncomfortable and somewhat weaker in cold climates. However, if she is hot for too long she will suffer from extreme heat exhaustion. The perfect temperatures for Kiwi range from 60-70°F. Kiwi is pretty speedy while flying or running. However, if she goes full speed for more than around 20 seconds, she'll probably pass out. H I S T O R Y Text here R E L A T I O N S H I P S Text here G A L L E R Y KiwiBackground.png|BM-Z KiwiNoBackground.png|BM-Z Kiwi pfp.png|BM-Z Kiwi Ref Final.png|BM-Z T H O U G H T S *KIWIS ARE THE BOMB *Why wasn't Klance canon? Even the Voltron artists shipped it. *I don't know why I don't like cats. They just give off an unfriendly vibe. I know there are plenty of nice cats out there, but I still dislike them. Dogs, on the other hand, are usually known to be loyal and friendly. * Category:Testing